To Not Love Again
by Fungurl101
Summary: Pan wedding is somehow broken off by her used to be Fiance. Heart broken and depressed. Pan needs to somehow get her life back on track. I guess that's where that purple hair boy comes in. Can he get her back on her feet? Will she trust the second chance given to love? Please review *In progress*
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: I do not own anything but characters' that you have not seen or heard of on dbz**

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me ^_^ I look forward to you reading this. Please Review!**

' ' **= thoughts " = dialogue**

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

**Chapter 1 How it all happened**

Pan was sitting in her bedroom crying into her pillow. "I don't think I could ever love again not after what happened."

_**flashback**__:~_

_Today's the big day. Pan was looking in the mirror admiring herself in her wedding dress. Everything just seemed so perfect. It all had fitted into place. Today is the day she marries the man of her dreams. Or so she thought…_

_Back in the groom's dressing room: Jason was pacing back in forth in the room. Raking his hands through his hair. Jason had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. "This is all happening to fast!" The memories of yesterday kept flooding into his mind. The intensing sexual night he shared with his ex Fiona. "God! What have I done?" Just than the knock on the door made Jason come back into reality."Come in!" Jason yelled. Jason father came in with a smile plastered onto his face. "Son are you ready? Today's the big day!.." Jason father notices the worried look on his son face. "What's wrong Jason?" Jason looks over to his dad and forces a fake smile onto his face."It's…It's...Nothing dad." He said laughing nervously. Jason dad puts on a serious face."Don't lie. I know something is wrong. Now tell me. What is it?" Jason frowns and starts explaining what happened yesterday night with his ex Fiona. "Jason! Are freaking kidding me! What made you do that?" "Dad...I...I...I'm sorry...I just got caught up in the moment and I just couldn't control myself..." Jason dad takes a seat frustrated. "Dammit! Today's your wedding day and you decided to have sex with that...thing!' Jason sighs. Dad I know it was a big mistake …" "What are you going to do Jason?" Jason dad asked, "Dad…I...I...I don't know "Jason answerd. Just then Jason mom comes in and tells them the wedding is about to start_

_40 minutes later~_

_Pan's walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress it was an all ivory dress. It had a ballroom bottom. Strapless top that went straight across with diamonds/sparkles along the top. Pan wore a tiara, with her hair down. She looked absolutely gorgeous._

_Her and her dad stopped down the aisle. Gohan kissed her cheek and went to take a priest started saying the vows. (A/N blah blah blah who cares :p) _

_After being bored to death by the priest long sayings the two snap back into reality when they heard."Pan son do you take Jason alfro as your beloved husband?" Before pan answered her eyes traveled around where her friends and family sat at. She saw Vegeta nodding his head ashamed and in disapproval. Bulma smiled while nudging vegeta. And her parents had plastered smiles on their face glad that their daughter is happy. Then her eyes stopped at blue sapphire eyes that gazed back at her. The priest cleared his throat just to get her attention. Then she answered. "…I do." The priest continued on and asked "Jason alfro do you take Pan Son as your beloved wife?" Jason was nervous and guilty…also scared 'because her family was filled with martial artists and they can beat the crap out of him. But he had to do what was right. He couldn't live with himself if he was married to her and kept that "secret" to himself. So without hesitation he said… "I don't". (A/N that's harsh :/ anyway on with the story)_

_Everyone gasped and started chattering in shock. Pan all though stood there wide eyed in shock…And what was it?...Betrayed? No that's not it..Angry?...No not that either…Heartbroken?..Yes that's it heartbroken one of those feelings she haven't never felt for a long time…tears welted up in her in her eyes. She picked up her dress and ranned out of the church so no one won't see her cry_

'_I can't believe this is happening! On my own wedding day!' Pan levitated and flew towards her house. She flew through her window and landed on her bed crying. She got up to change her clothes. She putted on a t-shirt with red shorts. While she was changing she looking into the mirror and herself "Did I do something wrong? Did he really love me?" Pan burst into her tears again and laid into her bed crying herself to sleep._

_**~End of flashback~**_

_**So what'd you think? Please review and I'll update soon if I have at least 5 reviews or more ^_^ Thanks for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy! Chpter.2 ^_^ please review!**

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

**Chapter 2: The Invite**

Now here she was thinking…What could have gone wrong?..Her thoughts got pushed back when she sensed Trunks ki coming towards her. " What could he possibly want?...Don't he know I'm depressed right now and don't want to be bothered for dende sake." She sighed. " Get a hold of yourself Pan." She muttered to herself. That's when she felt a strong grip hand on her shoulder that swung her around. His blue sapphire eyes gazed at her. He could see that her eyes are puffy and red. And something else…Pain and heartbroken. " Pan are you okay?" He asked his voice full of nothing but concerned and worry. " What do you think?" She snapped back. That's when she felt his grip loosened. ' Dammit Pan you just had to open your big mouth.' She scolded herself in her thoughts.

" Oh..um…I'm sorry Trunks..I didn't mean to say that…" " It's okay…I know that you've been through a bad week, So I thought I'd stop by to get you back on track." Pan voice turned soft. "Oh…okay..Thanks for coming by." He sat on her bed beside her. " No problem." They sat there in silence when trunks spoke up and said with a smile on his face. " Hey Panny want to go out?" Pan blushed crimson red. " W-what?" Trunks blushed also at what he realized what he just said. ' Oh damn I didn't mean it like that' He quickly corrected what he said. " I meant go out to eat with me, Bra, and Goten than we can watch a movie at CC." Pan hesitated. " Trunks I..I don't know…" He nudges her. " Come on Panny it will be just like the old times." He gives her a pleading look in his eyes.

Pan knew he wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't say yes. ' Who can say no to those gorgeous eyes…And I love it when he calls me Panny…OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT.' " Pan?" Trunks said waiting for an answer. " Huh?..Yeah…Okay fine." Trunks stood up smiling. Pan almost melted seeing his smile. "Great! We'll pick you up tomorrow at 6. Okay? " Pan just nodded and waved her hand in dismissal. Trunks took that signaled and flew out of her window. ' Great. Now I have to go out with them, When I don't even want too.' Pan flopped down on her bed, Staring up at the ceiling. 'What am I going to wear?' She scratched her head thinking. Pan snapped her fingers. "Shopping. And I just know who to call…Bra." Pan flipped open her phone and dialed Bra's number.

_**A/N: Next chapter shopping! ^_^ please review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 enjoy and review! Happy fourth of july! : )**

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

Bra knocked on Pan's front door. Videl answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hello Bra. Long time see." "Hi Videl, Is pan ready to go?" Bra asked sweetly. "Yes,Wait here." Bra simply nodded as Videl went to go call Pan downstairs.

5 minutes later…Pan camed downstairs. She was wearing a red tank top with blue denim jeans and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Hey B." Pan flashed a weak smile. "Hey Panny." She hugged her. "I've missed you ever since the…You know." Pan hesitated but than hugged her back. " I've missed you too." They both pulled away. Bra grinned. " let's go shopping!" ' I already regret this…' Pan sighs. "Do you wanna fly or drive?" Bra glances over at Pan. "Hm…Drive. I don't want to mess up my hair.." Pan rolls her eyes. 'Typical Bra.' "Fine."

Bra encapsulates her car. It was a silver Mercedes with shiny rims the car gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. "New car?" Pan asked while admiring it. "Oh, Yeah." Bra gets inside the car waiting for Pan. "Come on." Pan gets inside the passenger seat and straps on her seat belt. Bra than puts in a cd and plays track #8. The beat of the song starts playing. "Oh my gosh! You're playing this song on purpose!" Pan smiled for real for the first time. Bra grins. "Yeah I know. Come on sing it with me Panny." Pan nodded. They both started sing _A Thousand Miles_ by _Vanessa Carlton. _

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight 

They both giggled when the song ended. After 30 minutes of driving and singing. They finally park into the mall parking lot. Pan gets out and stretches. "Finally!" Bra laughs softly than pouts. "Gosh Pan was it that bad?" "Yes! We could have flied! It would've been much faster." Bra takes out her pocket mirror and puts on lipstick. "Geez, Well it's not my fault." Pan begins walking. "Yeah, Yeah whatever." Bra notices and runs after her. "Hey! Wait up!" Pan stops so Bra can catch up to her. "Eager, Are we?" Pan just rolls her eyes and ignores her friend comment. They both walk inside the mall. "Pan, You never did tell me why you want to go shopping all of a sudden. Why now?" Bra said full of curiosity. Pan scrugs. "Well, I want to have something to wear when we go out. Plus I need a new wardrobe." Bra smirks. "For Trunks? Right?"

Pan felt a heat of tint red form on her cheeks. She lowers her head so her bang will cover her face up so it won't show her blush."N-no. Why you say that? Bra smiles. 'Matchmaker Bra reporting for duty.' She finally answers. "No reasons" Pan catches her smile and glares at her. "Bra don't try anything stupid…I'm not ready for another relationship.." Bra waves her hand in front of her in defense. "Fine. Don't worry I won't." 'She's planning something. I just know it...' Pan glances over at Bra. They both walk into Forever 21. "Are we going formal?" Bra shakes her head. "Nah, casual." Pan nods.

Pan and Bra both started picking out a bunch of tank tops, miniskirt, skinny jeans ,jean shorts, and summer dresses of racks. Both girls walked up to the register and paid for their new clothes. They walked out the store and headed to the mall exit. " I'd say that was…Fun." Bra gleamed. "Yeah! Of course..Pan's something's been on my mind.." Pan raised an eyebrow curious."Yeah? What is it?" " Well…What exactly happened?" Pan was now confused. "What are you talking about?" "I meant what happened between you and jason.." Just then when Pan was about to say something she bumped into someboady and made them fall. "Oh…I'm sorry." Pan reached out a hand to help the person,That's when the person looked up. Those green eyes…Pan let's go of his hand. "J-jason?" Jason stared at her big chocolate brown eyes . "P-pan?"

Bra stood there watching the whole scene. She thought she needed to say something. Because she knew Jason was the one person Pan didn't want to see. Especially right now…Bra cleared her throat. "Ahem. Sorry Jason but we have to leave right now." Jason looked over at Bra. "Oh. Okay…" Bra grabbed Pan's hand and walked out the mall's exit. Bra heard a sniffle, She looked over at Pan who was trying not cry. But seeing Jason caused pain in Pan's heart. "Pan please don't cry.." Bra hugged Pan, Pan returned the hug. "Okay...Please take me home now,B." Bra nodded not feeling the need to argue.

She encapsulated her car. They both got in and buckled up their seatbelt. B ra drove off to Pan's house taking her home. The ride to Pan's house was silent. They arrived in 20 minutes. Pan got out and waved goodbye. Bra waved and drove off home. Pan opened the front door and ranned upstairs. Videl saw and didn't bothered to go up, She thought Pan needed some time before talking.

**Back At CC~**

Bra arrived home and went up to her brother room an, Not bothering to knock since she sensed Marron's ki in there. She opened the door. "Trunks!" Trunks and Marron broke apart from kissing. 'Good thing I came in before it got to serious.' "What!" Trunks yelled slightly annoyed. "Come here right quick." She waved her hand so he can come outside his room to talk. Trunks stood up and walked oout his room, Than closes his room door behind him.

"What do you want?' trunks said. Bra calmly said. "Watch your tone.." Trunks got angry but regained his composure. "What do you want dear sister?" Trunks said through gritted teeth. "Dear brother you know how me and Pan went shopping today?" Trunks nodded, Waiting for her to get to the point. "Well when we were about to leave. We ranned into…jason." Trunks eyed went wide. "What happened? Did he hurt _**my**_ Pan? If he did I'll give him a beat down." Bra was shocked. 'This is so unlike trunks' Bra than smirked. "Since when did Pan become _**yours**_?" Trunks blushed. "Damn." Trunks muttered. "Well anyways…I was hoping you could talk to her or something... Right _**now.**_" Bra said 'now' on purpose she didn't want Trunks to be with that slut... Trunks nodded. "Okay, That's it?" She nodded and headed into her room. He turned his door knob and seened Marron in bed doing a sexy pose. He ignored her and went to grab a sweater.

**Marron's P.O.V.**

Marron pushed her ear agains the door. "Did he just say _**my Pan!**_**" **Marron yelled whispering in shock. "I thought I was his…" Marron smirked. 'Pan you better stay away from _**my **_man' Marron was noww thinking of a plan...Until she heard the door knob turn she quickly jump into the bed and got into a sexy pose. She frowned when she saw Trunks ignore her and went to get a sweater. "Where are you going?" "To the store. My mom asked me to get some thing's." Marron nodded. She knew he was lying but she kept quite not feeling to argue. He left his room. Marron smirked. 'This ain't over yet.'

**A/N: O_o What is Marron going to do?... Please review as soon as possible and you'll find out! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own anything**

**Sorry for the late update :/**

**Please Review! **

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

Trunks heads out the door of CC. "I think I'm going to fly, the weather looks nice out here." He levitates off the ground and flies off towards Pan's house. He closes his eyes letting the cool breeze blow on his face. 5 minutes later… He landed on Pan's law. He sensed Gohan's ki at work and Videl's ki at the supermarket. "Perfect timing, I guess." He shrugs his shoulders and walks up to the front door. He knocks on the front door but receives no answer. He knew pan was here, he can sense her ki up in her room. He kept knocking on her door until she answered.

Pan P.O.V.

I sensed Trunks ki coming here… "I'm guessing Bra opened her big mouth…" I sighed. I heard several knocks from the front door downstairs. I buried my face into my pillow. I got up and blew a strand of hair out my face. "If only mom was here, she could've lied for me and say I wasn't here… Even though he wouldn't buy it, he'll still leave." I mumbled. I went towards my window, unlocked the lock and opened my window. I walked towards my bed and flopped down onto it.

Trunks P.O.V.

I heard the sound of a lock open. I twisted the door knob. "It's still lock…" I looked up at her bedroom window, and saw it open. I floated up where her window was and went inside. "Lazy." I flashed a smile.

3rd person P.O.V.

Pan looked up. "You call it lazy, I call it selective participation." They both laughed. Trunks stared at her. ' She has grown over the years and became a beautiful woman. I love hearing hearing her laugh, it makes my stomach flip flop." Pan noticed him staring. She blushed. She waves her hands in front of him. " Earth to Trunks!" Trunks snapped out of it. " What?" Pan laid back onto her pillow. She mumbled. " Nothing.." Trunks frowned. " Pan I know what happened, Bra told me…" Pan sighed. " I know, She can never keep her mouth shut." Trunks snorted. "Ain't that the truth..So are you okay?" Pan felt tears prickled at the side of her eyes. " Yeah, I'm fine." She choked out. Trunks can sense she was about to cry at the sound of her voice. He pulled her up by her arm and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away alittle just to see her face. " Don't waste your tears for someone who doesn't deserve you." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. It felt right to him, To hold her into his arms. He leaned in and started kissing her. Pan eyes widened with surprise. He was about to pull away but then she kissed him back. Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. They both felt fire electricity sparks, They never felt before with anyone else. The kiss was very gentle and kind. 'Oh my gosh! I'm** KISSING TRUNKS!** But… I like it.. But he's with Marron…This is** very** wrong..' Pan pulled away by Trunks surprised. " i can't do this.." Pan bit her bottom lip. Trunks frowned. " Why not?" ' He didn't want to stop?' Pan raises an eyebrow. " Did you forget?" " Forget what?" Pan rolled her eyes and laid back onto her pillow. " **Your girlfriend**, **Marron.**" She emphasized that to remind him. Trunks sighed raking his hands through his lavender hair. " Right…" " Maybe you should go… " Trunks standed up. " What about you? Are you okay now?" She stared up up at the ceiling." I'm fine… Really." There was a thick silence. " Alright.. See you tomorrow night." She nodded, Still staring up at the ceiling. He jumped out of her window and disappeared flying off home. Pan turned over and shut off her light. She then drifted off to sleep.

_**Back at CC when Trunks & Pan were having their "Talk"**_

Bra went inside her brother room, And sat on his bed staring at a dumbfounded looking Marron. " Did he invite you?" She asked. Marron blinked. " Invite me where?" " Invite you out to eat with me, Trunks, Goten and Pan." ' What? He never told me about this…' " O-Oh! Yeah! Of course he did!" She lied. Bra smirked. ' What a god damn liar.' " Oh well okay, Just asking. Well Toodles!" She standed up and walked out the door back into her room. Marron crossed her arms over her chest waiting to talk with Trunks.

Trunks landed at CC. He walked through the front door and went upstairs to his room. When he opened his door he saw Marron crossing her arms. 'It seemed like she was waiting for me..' " Was you waiting for me all this time?.." He finally asked. She shaked her head. " No.. Not really I only been here for about…." She took a quick glance at her watch. " 20 minutes." Trunks sweatdropped. " Okay.. So you were waiting for me?" She nodded her head. " Yep.. Trunks how come you haven't invited me to go out with you, Bra, Goten and Pan?" Trunks slapped his forehead mentally. " Oh, sorry I thought I asked you. But you can come." Marron smiled. " It's okay. And thanks." Trunks nodded. Marron standed up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out. Trunks watched her walk out and saw Bra poke her head out. " Figures…" He said. Bra just smiled innocently and went back into her room. Trunks laid on his bed and went to sleep.

**Next chapter is Going Out! ^_^ Again sorry for the late update I'll get chapter 5 out on time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 just like I promise! ^_^ please review or follow or fav I'd really appreciate it **

**I DO NOT own dragon ball Z**

**To not love again**

_Chapter 5: Going Out_

Pan opened her eye and kicks the sheets off of her. She yawned. While stretching. " What time is it?" She looked over at her clock. She froze from her yawning and stretching. "Oh shit! It's 5:30!" She quickly jumped out of be and rummaged into her closet. " I need to hurry up and get dressed!" She picked out her outfit and threw it onto her be. She went into the bathroom brushed her teeth, after she finished she stripped off her clothes. She hoped into the shower and bathe…She got out of the shower and dried off quickly with a towel. She wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She walked over to her bed and put on her clothes.

Pan wore a black and white sailor t-shirt with black skinny jeans. ( A/N: For those who are thinking it's an sailor shirt like Popeye the sailorman you got it wrong… if you don't know what it is Google it please T_T) She put on her blazer after her sailor t-shirt. "Makeup or no makeup?" She looked into the mirror. "….Nah! No makeup but I will put on lip gloss." She open the lip gloss cap and spread the lip gloss onto her lips, She smacked her lips together. Pan heard honking of a car outside, She glanced at the clock. "Whoa! Time sure goes by fast..." She quickly put on her flat black sandals. She grabbed her white handbag and black sunglasses and put it on top of her head. She ran downstairs and pecked her mom nd dad on the cheek before leaving. Videl smiled. "Glad to see her up on her feet again." Gohan nods.

Pan got into the limo. She greeted everyone a hello. Trunks stared at Pan in awe. ' She's so gorgeous I wish I could just kiss her..Wait..WHAT! I forgot I have marron…Yeah marron..' Marron noticed that, And frowned. Pan didn't even notice Marron. Marron cleared her throat to get her attention. "…Oh Hi Marron sorry I didn't even notice you." Marron rolled her eyes, she mumbled. "Whatever." Pan just looked out the limo window, She really didn't care about Marron right now she just wanted to clear her mind and have a little fun. Bra couldn't help it, her ki flared. Pan, Goten and Trunks took noticed. "What the hell is wrong with you? She didn't even notice or know you were coming! Be glad she said hi 'cause I sure of hell wouldn't!" Marron just stood there shocked. She looked at Trunks. He looked away not wanting to get into _that._

Marron shocked face turned into a frown. "…Like I said whateve-.." Marron froze when she saw Pan Afterimage in front of her holding Bra fist. Pan turned around, glaring at her. "Maybe you should shut that mouth of yours before you get yourself hurt, Better be lucky if it wasn't for me your ass would've been in the hospital." She spat. Trunks and Goten just stared up at the scene in front of them. Pan let loose of Bra's fist slowly, Once she noticed her ki had dropped. " Bra don't get yourself worked up for a big mouthed person." Bra sat back down in her seat. " Yeah, you're right.." Pan sat down beside her to make sure she won't do anything. They all sat there in silence on the ride to that new stake house in town.

They've arrived at the new steak house. They all stood around as a group while Trunks went to the front desk. She smiled. "Reservations?" Trunks nodded. "Yes... I suppose I don't have to tell you what my name is under. Do I? " The lady shakes her head. " No, right this way." She led the group to they're **own **VIP room with a table for 5." I'll come back soon to give you time to order." Trunks nodded, with that the lady left. Trunks was the first to have spoken. "So…What do you guys want?" Goten was the first to answer. " I' ll hav-" He was cut off by Trunks. "Not you...Lady's first, doofus " Goten frowned. " Aww." Pan smiled. "Okay let's see… I'll have stea-"She was cut off by Marron. "I'll have salad." Pan glared at her, Pan heard Bra mumble next to her saying, "This girl _just doesn't know when to quit…"_ She yelled the last part out, while slamming her hands on the table. " Bra! Calm down!" Pan yelled.

" No! I won't let her disrespect my best friend like that!" Bra yelled. Pan stood there. "Bra, calm down.." Marron just laughed lightly, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were looking at her. "What are you laughing at?" Pan asked. " You." She laughed again. Pan sweat dropped. " May I ask, why?" Marron nodded. " What makes you think you can control her if you couldn't keep that fiancé of yours?" She laughed again. Pan ki flared, Bra smirked. " Lucky you.. I was going to enjoy kicking your ass..But you messed with the wrong one.." Marron face turned pale. Goten and Trunks got up quickly and tamed Pan down on the floor. " Pan! Calm down!" Goten yelled, Struggling. " Pan, listen to me. If you kill or hurt Marron you won't gain anything from it.." Goten joined. "That's right, You'll feel guilty for your actions" Pan stopped and thought. ' They're right.. I won't gain anything..But feel guilty for my actions.'

They felt her ki dropped meaning she has calmed down. Goten and Trunks let go, but stood by her making sure she won't go crazy. She sat up and stayed there for awhile, Then she stood up and walked towards Marron slowly. Goten and Trunks walked behind her making sure she won't do nothing. Marron had a frightened look on her face when Pan came closer by each step. Pan leaned in and whisper in Marron's ear. "Just remember something.. Karmas a bitch…" Bra walked beside Pan and smirked. " Come on Panny let's go to CC." Pan nodded. " Toodles! We'll meet you there!" Pan and Bra both walked out of the restaurant. Trunks turned to Marron. " You coming or going home?" Trunks said not really caring about her answer. Marron nodded, and walked out of the restaurant with Trunks and Goten.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z

**All credits goes to Akira Toriyama**

**Review, Fav, Follow,etc. I just want to know if you like my story. Anyways… Enjoy! ^-^**

**My motivators/supporters are: V-chanSSJ, Guest, Super Pan-chan, MonNos, and Dark Moon Angel. Thank you! **

**Oh and I'm thinking about writing another story, I'm already coming up with plans for it…I will post it this weekend..Maybe.**

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

Chapter 6: Movies And The Uprising Dare

Trunks, Goten, and Marron walked through the front door of CC. They noticed Bra sitting on the couch by herself. Trunks was the first to ask. " Where's Pan? I thought she was here." Bra smirked. " She is...Why? Already miss her?" Trunks turned his head ignoring his sister comment. Right then pan came into the room, dressed into her pj's. " Hey, ready to start the movie?" She smiled. Goten, Trunks, and Marron sweat dropped. " Pan..um…Are you ok?" Pan nodded." Of course, Why wouldn't i be?" Trunks answered this time. " Well…you know at the stea-' He didn't finished 'cause pan glared at him meaning 'shut up.'

"Never mind…" Trunks said. Pan sat down beside Bra. Bra spoke. " Me and pan ordered pizza since we didn't eat, because of a certain **someone**.." She glanced over at Marron. Marron rolled her eyes and looked away. Trunks sat next to pan, marron wanted to sit next to trunks. _'Dumb bitch.'_ Marron decided to sit in the love seat by herself. Goten sat the single couch and rested his head in his hands. Goten asked. What are e watching?" Pan simply replied as she popped the movie in."Ted." Marron jumped in. "You mean that dumb movie with that teddy bear." Bra glared at her. "Watch it, or leave." Marron '_hmphed' _and kept quite.

"Trunks, pass me the remote." Pan said. "You have legs and hands get it yourself." Pan pouted. "Please, I'm to lazy to get it." Trunks smirked. " I thought it was 'selective participation'. " Marron, Bra, and goten stared dumbfounded at them. Trunks grabbed the remote and handed it to her. Pan pressed play so that the movie can start. During the end of the movie the doorbell ran Bra stood up. " I'll get it." He opened the door. " What took ya' so long?" She asked the pizza guy. As soon as he was about to answer, she took the pizza boxes and slammed the door in his face. Goten, Pan, and Trunks laughed. "Don't you think that was a little to harsh" Marron asked. Pan raised an eyebrow. " I know, you ain't the one to be talking missy." Marron rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. Bra and Pan smirked.

Bra put the pizza boxes onto the coffee table and sat down with a pizza box in her hand. Pan grabbed herself a box and started eating, along with Bra. Trunks and Goten blinked, Bra rolled her eyes and said. "Dig in." Doing as told Trunks and Goten grabbed their boxes and started eating. Marron stared wide eyed. Pan chuckled ad gave her a box. "Here, better eat yours before them two do." Marron mumbled a thanks nd started eating. Bra stared in surprised. Later, they all finished eating. Trunks and Goten asked in unison. " So, what to do now?"

Pan shrugged and looked at Bra. Bra shrugged. " I don't know. Goten spoke. " Ooooh, How about truth or dare?" Pan, Bra, Trunks even MARRON stare at him in shock. " No? Okay." Trunks waved his hands. "No, Goten. That was just a great idea. Especially since you're so dumb and naïve.. it's just.." "Surprising." Pan finished off. Trunks nodded. Goten grinned sheepishly , Marron shake her head. "Okay! Goten suggested one smart thing, Who cares. Trunks eyed her weirdly. Pan and Bra glared at her while Goten was still smiling. "Anyways…Pan! Truth or dare?"

Pan jumped at the sudden call of her name. "Um…Dare?" Bra smirked. _' Oh no, What is she planning...'_ " I mean truth!" Pan changed her response quickly. Bra shakes her head smiling. " No-uh uh you picked dare." Pan dropped her head in defeat. _' Here she goes…._' "Pan, I dare you to make out with Trunks." Pan turned her head and stared wide eyed at Trunks." A dare is a dare.' Bra gave an mischievous grin. ' I'm going to kill her…' "Might as well get it over with" Trunks said as he sighed. _' I'm going to make out with pan..IM GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH PAN. I remember our last kiss..' _He smiled mentally in his thoughts. Marron stared wide eyed. Don't I get an opinion on this? Since I'm his **girlfriend**." Bra smiled. " Hun, it's truth or dare. **No one** has an opinion in this game." Goten laughed. "She's right ya' know..Bra is the queen of this game." Bra smiled at Goten.

" Chop! Chop! Chop! Come on Trunks and Pan!" She urge, grinning from ear to ear. Pan glared at her.

Trunks leaned in close, and holded pan chin in between his middle finger and thumb. His covered her mouth with his. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was soft. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and pan opened her mouth with a low moan.

Bra snickered in the background while watching how angry Marron was. Marron got up and grabbed pan shoulder, pulling her away. Pan looked up and saw a red face marron, Pan glared at her. " Don't you **ever** put your filthy hands on me." Marron glared. " Shut up, you dumb bitch." Pan stood up and came close to Marron face while glaring. "What did you say?" Marron ignored her and yelled. "Come on trunks!" She grabbed trunks arm, but he didn't budge. " Marron go home, you caused enough trouble as it is. Especially since you've been pissing off Bra and Pan lately." Marron gasped in shock, letting go of his arm. "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Bra nodded. "Yup, he did." Marron turned around and pointed at pan accusingly.

"This is all **your **fault!" Pan gasped. "What? **Me**!" "Yes! You!" " It's not my fault you've been acting bitchy lately...' Marron growled nd slapped pan….Silence filled the room. Pan turned her head facing marron. Her eyes flickered from brown to teal and her her flickered from black to blonde. Marron stepped back a little until she reached a wall."You're really starting to push my button. If I was you I'd suggest you leave before you end up missing." Marron silently left the room angry and petrified.

**(A/N: Just to let you know Bra and Pan can go SSJ)**

"Scrawny bitch." Goten said out of no where, Everyone laughed. Trunks puts his hands behind his head. "Eh…sorry guys.." Bra put her hands on her hips and looked at trunks,glaring. **"Get rid of that thing! Before Pan and I do.." **With that said she turned on her heel and left out the room up her bedroom, along with pan. "Trunks I agree with Bra, you should dump her man. She's causing to much trouble. Goten went upstairs into the guest room, leaving a dumb founded Trunks behind."

"Maybe it is about time I do break up with her." Trunks said while trudging upstairs to his room. Vegeta smirked while leaning against the wall as he had overheard everything since he noticed Pan ki flared. "About time you noticed, Brat."

I hoped you loved it! ^.^ Chapter 7 is Realization! Starting with Marron's P.O.V.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Sorry for not posting it sooner, I was mainly busy at cheer practice. But here you go! And again sorry for the wait. **

**1,666 views?! Awesome! *high fives everyone in the story, including Vegeta***

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z. All credits goes to Akira Toriyama, All characters not related to dbz are owned by me. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**TO NOT LOVE AGAIN**

_Chapter 7: Realization_

_**Marron's P.O.V.**_

_As I entered my capsule car, I pulled out onto the main road ready to merge into the left lane so I could turn onto the exit ramp needed to get home._

_As I was driving I could hear thunder and see lightening, next thing I know it started to pour down raining. I grabbed my phone out of my purse, and text Rosie my best friend._

_As I looked up back to the road, I gasp. I slam on the brakes but it took no avail. A car is in my lane; heading straight for me, going instantly fast. Then I feel it._

_The impact._

_I jolted around and closed my eyes. I hear metal crashing, Myself screaming and cars stopping. _

_Once the moving had stopped, I slowly open my eyes. I feel disoriented. I could hear voices screaming, sirens wailing… in the background…Then everything went black. I dozed off unconscious._

_" Auntie Marron" I hear someone calling me, auntie Marron?… Last time I checked I'm the only child.. "Auntie Marron" I slowly open my eyes and to my surprise all I see is pitch black. "Auntie Marron" I look around frantically."W-who's that?" _

_My eyes suddenly came to a halt when I see a very cute looking little girl. She had beautiful long black hair, that stopped at her waist and very pretty looking sapphire eyes. She wore an _Aquamarine dress that stopped at her knees, she looked 7 years old. _My face softened at her. Her face features…Reminded me of two people.. but who?_

_"Auntie Marron?" I snapped out of my daze. "Y-yes?" "Do you not know who I am?" I shake my head, wondering. " I'm _Avisha, your niece." She smiled, her smile made me feel joy in my heart." My niece? may I ask who are your parents?" She nods. " My mommy and daddy are Trunks and Pan" Yeah, that's who she reminded me of..Trunks and **Pan**..

_"Auntie Marron" "Yes?" I answered like it was a habit. " Why are you so jealous of mommy? How come you're always mean to her? Why did you slap her? You're making my mommy sad and depressed..." Suddenly images of everything that happened that night floated around." " I'm not jealous, your mom is just a bitch, trying to take your dad away from me." Hearing those words come right out of my mouth, I gasp. _

_Avisha eyes watered, I felt pity for myself talking to her like that about her mom. " I'm sorry, Avisha." I walked over to her and comforted her. She looked up at me. " Why can't you just let daddy go? Don't you want me to be born? Or are you just selfish?" She questioned._

_ To my surprise I admitted it. " Yes, I am. I am selfish, I use him just for his money…" I tear up at what I just said. " I'm such a selfish gold digger!.. I'm jealous of your mom taking him.." I look down at her, and smile. _

_" I do want you to be born, you seem nice with overflowing positive energy…Just like an angel, seeing you makes me…Happy. And I'm glad to know you're my future niece." She smiled. "So will you let daddy go? And will you stop making mommy mad?" I nod. _

_" I will, just for you.." She hugs me, and suddenly she fades away. Images of Trunks and Pan show up..together. And one image had a pregnant Pan, and Avisha being born. I smiled._

_"Clear!." I hear someone say, then everything disappears and I find myself into a hospital bedroom. __' I will Avisha, just for you.'_

_My eyes flutter open."That's enough, she's awake now, let her rest." I hear a man say as him and several other people leave the room. __' I have to break up with Trunks.' __I smile and doze off into sleep._

_I sighed and stopped at the door of CC. I got released from the hospital 2 weeks ago and was said to stay home and rest for a week. I still have to carry this cane to help me walk for at least walk, for 2 more weeks._

_' hear i go'__ I knock on the door. Trunks answers. "Hi." I smiled__. 'Why is she smiling? Weren't she just in an accident? Something probably gone through her head…' __"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I nod. "I'm fine." He closes the door as he let me in._

_ "Where's everyone?" I ask as I look around. " My mom and dad are at a science convention in France for a week. Pan and Bra are upstairs, doing what ever.." __'Perfect Timing.'__ "We need to talk." I finally say._

_**Trunks: "Please review, fav, follow I wanna know what we're going to talk about."**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Favor?

Chapter 8: A Favor?

~Last Time On/ To Not Love Again~

"Where's everyone?" I ask as I look around. " My mom and dad are at a science convention in France for a week. Pan and Bra are upstairs, doing what ever.." 'Perfect Timing.' "We need to talk." I finally say.-/-/

Trunks led Marron to the living room. "About?" He asked, as they both settled down on the sofa. Marron replied. "Us." He nodded in understanding.

There was a awkward silence before Trunks spoke. "It's over, huh?" She nods her head. "Trunks" "Hm?" He turned to looked at her, She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Think of this as an favor." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "A favor?" 'What the-' Marron nodded and smiled. "You'll see." 'Now, I am thinking that car crash did a little brain damage..'

Trunks leaned forward a grab a mint out the candy tray, and popped it into him mouth. "Alright,then. I was going to break up with you anyway. But I guess you beat me to it." Trunks chuckled.

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, well. I'm sorry I was misbehaving like a total bitch." She stood up. "You did say Bra and Pan were here, right?"

Trunks nodded and stood up also. "Yeah, why?"

"I want to apologize to them, especially Pan..." Marron explained, with a sad look in her eyes.

Little did they know, Bra and Pan been listening to their conversation when they sensed Marron's Ki.

They heard Marron coming close to the steps. "Quick get back in the room, she's coming." Bra whispered, Pan nodded. They both ran down the hallway towards Bra room, when Pan suddenly came to a halt.

"Wait, why the hell are we running?" Bra shrugs. "It's fun eavesdropping" They both heard Marron footsteps and saw her shadow, coming up.

"Bigfoot coming!" Bra whispered dramatically, Pan snickered. "Shut the hell up and let's get in your room" They both fazed into Bra's room.

Bra flopped down onto her bed and grabbed her nail filer, filing her nails. And Pan grabbed her iPhone, put in her earphones,to listen to music.

Marron knock on the door. They yelled in unison. "Come in!" Marron came in, smiling. "Hey" She said shyly. Pan and Bra rolled their eyes but covered it up with rubbing their eye. "Hello." Pan said. "Mm.." Bra nod her head up.

"Can we talk?" Marron asked, while she let herself in closing the door behind her.


	9. NewsFlash!

News flash:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Fungurl101 is totally back in action! :D I just wanted to say I will be updating more and soon!

My solution is I can update from my iPhone using this document app and posting the stories onto here

It's waaaaaaay better, than typing slow on the computer. And less click! Clack! And staying up until 4am. D: ugh..

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys September 24 was my 13 birthday.

Here is update schedule:;)::;(::(:;(:;:)

Mondays And Fridays I will make sure to update.

Saturdays...blah! If I do update give me a round of applause

Sundays I PROBABLY WILL update depending on if I have cheer practice.

REVIEES!

2,460 views?! :D *cries tears of joy* ^~^

When I came back, I saw some reviews. They were my confident boosters and motivators!

I will like to point them out..Silence now. *crickets chirp*

•V-chanLSSJ

•Trunks and Pan fan 4ever 333

•Saiya-JinPan 140

•Kenicha V Briefs

•Super Pan-Chan

•Guest 2

•MonNos

Those were chapter 7 and 8 reviewers! *dbz gang claps*

Matter of fact, I'm doing ALL

•Trunks and Pan fan 4ever 333

•MonNos

•V-ChanLSSJ

•Guest 2

•McFairy

•MonNos

•Guest2

•SuperPan-chan

•Dark M00n Angel

•V-chanLSSJ

CHAPTER 5 and 6 *claps*

•V-chanLSSJ

•Guest2

•Guest

•Guest

•Guest

•MonNos

•V-chanLSSJ

•MonNos

•V-chanLSSJ

*dbz gang jumps up and cheers*

But anyways, while I was gone on so short notice...You didn't miss me too much did you?

*crickets chirp* ...

:D Ha, I'm playing! But I would like a yeah or no _

Just checking..

But read ya! On Friday...?

*bows* That is all.. *leave stage with dbz gang behind me*


	10. Chapter 9: Apologizing

**_Chapter 9: Apologizing_**

Bra widen her eyes and dropped her nail file. Pan raised an eyebrow. 'Dramatic much?' She asked through they're bond. Bra rolled her eyes mentally.

'Play along!' Pan nodded. 'And FYI, it's called being an actress' Zoning out of Marron speech, Bra flipped her hair. 'Only you...' Pan snickers.

Marron finished her speech off."So, will you accept my apology?"

Pan and Bra blinked. 'What the hell was she talking about?' Bra shrugs mentally. 'I'm sorry blah blah blah'

Pan rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? May you repeat what you just said?" Pan asked. Marron sighed in frustration. "I /said/," She started, while rolling her eyes.

'Bitch' Pan and Bra said in unison, in they're mind. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Marron blinked between the two. "What's so funny...?" She asked, missing out on the conversation. "Nothing." Bra smirked. "Anyways, continue on please." Pan spoke.

Marron nodded. "I want you to know how truly sorry I am for how i was acting. It was in very poor taste, and I am sorry that i offended both of you. Looking back on it, I am glad that you let me know how you felt. Please accept my sincere apology for my insensitivity and be assured that I will no longer behave like that ever again of that type." Marron sighed. "So will you," She glanced at both of them. "Accept my apology?"

Bra and Pan gaped at her. 'Holy crap..She's serious.' Bra said through their bond. 'No duh..'

'So should we forgive her?' They both pondered in thought. Pan nodded.

Marron saw this and smiles. "I believe people deserve second chances, Marron you better be lucky I'm not that type of person who doesn't. But, we forgive you." Pan glanced over at Bra.

"Oh, and we'll like to say sorry ourselves. Our behavior was childish also, but we did kind of had th-," Pan nudged her, Bra winced slightly. "Right, we're sorry." She smiles sheepishly.

Marron grinned, and held out a hand. "Friends?"

Pan hesitated but shook her hand, along with Bra.

Bra stood up. "We know you broke up with my brother. Why?" Marron blink but smiled. "You'll know soon" With that said, she left the room.

Bra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?" Pan shrugged. "I don't know..question is..." Bra put a hand on her hip, staring at the door;deep into thought.

"What is she up to?" They both said in unison.

**So, how'd you like it? Pan and Bra are on Marron's trail...Especially Bra. **

**Please, fav, review, follow. ^~^ **


	11. Chapter 10: A date?

**HAPPY DECEMBER MY LOVELY BUTTERSOCKS! **

**lol I missed you guys so much! I'm am definitely back on track and I am doing a Christmas special.!'! xx **

**_Chapter 10: A Date?_**

"I think i should go home." Pan suggested as she stood up and stretches her arms out. Bra nodded. "Alright." Pan walks towards the door before opening it she said goodbye.

While she was walking in the hallway towards the staircase, she saw Trunks room door open. 'I guess, I should say goodbye to him.' She perked her head inside and saw him on the bed.

"Trunks?" He looked up at her. "Hm?" "I'm leaving, G'Night." With that said she closed his door and begins walking down the stairs.

"Pan." She turns around and raises an eyebrow up, curious to what he would want. "What?" She asks. He fidgets uncomfortably. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" She asks. He nods. "Yeah, if you want it to be." She shrugs, "okay." He smiles. "Alright, I'll pick you up around seven." "Casual or formal?" She asks.

"Casual." He replies. She smiles faintly. "Okay, see ya!" She waves as she walks out of the door.

**Pan P.O.V. **

'I can't believe Trunks just asked me on a date!'

_Okay breathe Pan...Breathe...You've been on tons of dates... Woo..! _

'Are you done yet?' I stopped midair. 'Bra, you seriously need to stop that!' I scowl. 'Hey, it's not my fault you didn't block your thoughts..'

I could already feel her smirking. 'So, tell me what are you going to wear...'

I ponder in though for a minute. 'Oh! My red turtle neck and blue jeans with my brown boots, and I'll do some light make up. And I'll need to curl my hair also...Wait nah. I'll keep it straight.' I explained.

'Woah. Pan you're head over heels for him, if you're putting on make up and **HEELS**'

I blush, shaking my head. 'Shut up Bra.' I continued flying until I reached home.

'Oh! I forgot to mention that we need to get your things from your-used-to-be old condo.' She reminds me. I mentally face palmed.

'Damn. I forgot lets do it this weekend. Knowing him, he'll be at work.' I emphasize work, giving her a hint.

'Alright. Also don't forget to wear that necklace Trunks gave you, tomorrow. He loves it when you wear it' I chuckled.

'Alright, I'll be sure to do that.' I land on my lawn, cutting off the connection.

I walk inside the house looking around,

_Mom and dad probably are asleep. _

I walk upstairs to my room, changing out of my clothes into a white v-neck shirt and pajama shorts.

I sit on my queen size bed, thinking.

_Is it true what Bra said? Am I really head over heels for Trunks? Our last kiss we had...Had sparks. I know it sounds cliche but, Am I?_

I laid down staring at the ceiling,

_We'll just have to see tomorrow. _

I sighed, pulling my duvet over me and doze off.

**Trunks P.O.V. **

_As soon as Pan said yeah. I had fate in myself again. That reminds me...i need Advice from Bra!_

I walk down the corridor to Bras room, I barged in not caring to knock. "Bra!" I groaned, Flopping down on her sleeping form. I heard her mumble something in her sleep. "What?" I asked.

She pushed me off of her and glares. "I said! Wear that scarf Pan gave you last Christmas! And that sweater too," she lays back down, pulling her duvet over her. "I already told her to wear that necklace," She yawns.

"Disturb my beauty sleep again and I will make sure you won't have any kids in the future." With that said she closes her eyes, going back to sleep.

I nod my head slowly, getting off the floor and exit out of her room.

Once I had exited her room I went downstairs into the kitchen, getting me a late night snack.

I sensed father's Ki in the kitchen but, chose to ignore him.

_I don't want that old men ruining my mood..._

I took out the ingredients and prepared my sandwich. "You asked her out? I'm surprised you had the guts to even do such a challenge" he grumbles.

"What do you want?" I groan, shoving my sandwich into my mouth. "A sandwich with extra mayonnaise and ham."

I sighed, eating the last bit of my sandwich and prepares his. "Here." I chucked him his sandwich, he catches it with ease. "Good luck" he smirks, walking out of the kitchen off to bed.

I walk upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._

I exhale out of my nose and dose off into a peaceful slumber.

_** I hoped you enjoyed this chapterrrrrrr! xx **_

_**Question Of The Day: **_

_**Can you guess what chapter the christmas special is going to be in? **_

_**A.) Chapter 11**_

_**B.) Chapter 12**_

_**C.) Chapter 13**_

_**D.) Chapter 14 **_

_**Christmas special is dedicated to whoever gets that question right! Bye! xx **_

_**Review, Favorite, or follow whatever pleases me. xx ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 11: Ready to go?

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, shutting it off. Satisfied with the dying sound of it, I got out of bed and fixed my spread sheet.

I grabbed my CapPod and its speaker dock. I stripped off my clothes, getting ready for the day. I let the warm water endurance me as I washed myself off.

I wrap a towel around my petite frame and wiped the fog out of the mirror. I sung to the song Want U back by Cher Llyod.

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

I grabbed my Cap phone and check for missed calls. "Bra called...Hm.." I put the phone on speaker as I dried my hair and started putting on my clothes.

"Pan! We're got to get your stuff today, okay?" I paused slipping on my gray knee high boots.

I took my phone off speaker and gilded it between my shoulder as I put on my other shoe. "Wait, what?"

"We have to get your stuff from your used to be apartment!"

Oh, right...

"I forgot. My bad. I had things on my mind...Anyways, I'm ready!"

"Thinking about Trunks, huh?" I decided to hang up on her.

_Serves you right..._ I smirked in victory.

I looked over my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing A white cardigan with a gray shirt that say '_Single but still got sass_' Also with Dark washed blue Jeans with Gray Knee-High Boot and slipped on the silver chain necklace that has a heart pendent on it.

I nodded my head in the mirror. "You look hot." I looked over at my door to no other than my best friend Bra. She was wearing a _'We are young_' white crop top with pink high waisted shorts with strap on sandals.

"Of course I do." I grin at her as she rolls her eyes. I pick up my brush from my side table and begin brushing out all the knots in my hair. "Ready?"

"For my date with Trunks, hell yeah." Damn, I Got to stop saying things out loud. "Either way I'll still hear ya'" I looked at the side view of the mirror to see her smirking, I placed the brush back in its original place. "Shut up and let's go"

I towed the last box in Bra trunk. It wasn't much to get since I was barely even finished moving in with him. I know shame right? I'm too lazy.. But, I did buy a new apartment!

I closed the the trunk hearing the satisfying slam and wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans and checked the time on my wristwatch. "It's 6:50!" I looked up at Bra for permission, she nods her head waving me off. "I'll drop it off at the apartment."

I levitated off the ground quickly flying over to my house and land on my lawn, running into my door. I still live with my parents at the moment. Hardly..

I literally ran up my stairs but not before I heard the doorbell rang. I leaned on the staircase, giving my mom pleading eyes to not let dad open up the door. She rolled her eyes but was smiling.

She open the door giving me a sideway smirk. "Hi Trunks." I couldn't see his face nor what he was wearing since mom was in the way. "Yeah, she's right here.." She opened the door, giving me a good view of Trunks.

I walked down the four flights of the stairs since I was almost halfway up, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a white collar shirt that was left 3 buttons undone with dark jeans that hung low at his hips.

He smirked at me as he was watching me check him out but he seemed to be doing the same. He holds his arm out, smiling showing off his pearly white teeth. "Ready to go?" I nod my head and clutch on his arm loosely as we head out the door.


End file.
